1. Field of the Invention
Generally described the invention relates to a promotional package in which the purchaser is able to selectively convert fruit juice bottle caps into playing pieces suitable for playing chess or checkers.
2. Description of Related Art
Chess and checkers are ancient games that are well known to the general public. Because both are so popular, efforts have been made in the past to make reversible pieces so that chess or checkers can be selectively played on the same board. See, for example, the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 191,223; 509,316; 663,249; 1,221,493; and, 1,441,386. While the concept of reversible chess/checkers playing pieces is known to a limited extent, the approaches appear to have been relatively expensive and hard to implement. Accordingly, the concept of reversible checkers/chess playing pieces has never caught on to any great extent.
There is also some very limited discussion in the prior art of the concept of using common objects as playing pieces on a game board. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,583 in which "small drinking glasses" are used as playing pieces. Apparently the winner (or loser) has to drink a shot of whiskey each time he or she wins (or loses). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,110 describes the use of candy, or the like, as playing pieces. In general, the use of common objects are not satisfactory as playing pieces because they do not accurately portray real chess or checkers pieces very well.
There appears to be virtually no discussion in the prior art of the concept of using stickers in the form of adhesive backed indicia for the purpose of selectively marking common objects so that they can be used as playing pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,561 entitled "CHESS TYPE GAME WITH CHANGEABLE BOARD INDICIA" does, however, describe a board game which can be changed by placing new materials on top thereof.
In summary, the prior art does not appear to teach or suggest the concept of using adhesive backed stickers to convert common objects, specifically fruit juice bottle caps, into believable chess and checkers pieces which can be inexpensively sold and distributed as part of a promotion with cases of fruit juice, or the like.